Sticks And Stones
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: A serial rapist, denied feelings, and law school...What could possibly go wrong when Detective Olivia Benson goes undercover to catch the guy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again :D Well before we begin this lovely journey, you need a little background info on this story. **

**1.) Elliot and Olivia are in their late 20's early 30's. They've been partners for 3 and a half years. **

**2.) Elliot and Kathy are not married and there are no kids, but they are dating and have been for about 4 years. (Idk why they're not married yet, you should ask Elliot. Lol Nah but it just needs to be that way for the story. And you will find out why he hasn't asked her yet. Maybe it's cause he's in love with Liv…hm that seems like a good reason lol.) **

**3.) Olivia is a little girlier in this than the show ( just a side note her hair is long like in season 13, I kinda love her with long hair lol)**

**4.) Munch and Fin are still there (obviously lol) **

**5.) It's from Olivia's POV but not really cause it's still in third person. But it follows more of how Olivia would see things. Occasionally it will be from Elliot's perspective but mostly Olivia's.**

**6.) There will be lots of EO as the story goes on, I promise :D **

**I think that's everything. Oh wait, it's present day-ish, sooo yah. You just need to use your imaginations haha Also, I'm sure the way this is gonna play out does actually happen this way but again…just roll with it lol**

**Okay, NOW I'm done esplanie things (For those you watch Castle…you totally got that right? Hahaha)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sticks and Stones<strong>_

_**Chapter One**_

_**In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories. **_

**Fordham Law School **

**McMahon Hall**

**Lincoln Center**

**Saturday, October 29****th**

_Well, Sticks and stone will break your bones_

_And leave you lying in the mud_

_But you get scared when we're alone_

_Like I might suck you blood_

_Well I could tell you a witch's spell_

_But it just might blow your top_

_Then you start to run just as I'm having fun_

_And it's awfully hard to stop_

_It's awfully hard to stop_

The music blasted through to dorms, people in costumes walked about the halls with drinks and food in their hands. A young girl and her friend walked out of the building and towards the gathering of trees.

"These shoes are killing me." the brunette said, sitting down on the bench under the willow tree.

"Oh I know, I can't believe how crazy this has gotten." the red head said. "Although it was Jack's party so-" the girl stopped.

"What?" the brunette stood up from her seat to see what her friend was staring at. " Oh god, It's Rachael…Call the police!"

About a half hour later, the party had ended and the crime scene taped off. It was then that Elliot Stabler and his partner Olivia Benson arrived.

"Benson, Stabler. SVU." Elliot said as one of the uniforms lifted the yellow tape. "Hey, Melinda. What have we got?"

The M.E. moved, to keep her balance, and allow Olivia room to kneel next to her. Elliot stood behind his partner. "Her name is Rachael Foster. Her ID was in her purse. Her mouth was taped and as you can see her wrists tied together."

"C.O.D?" Olivia asked.

"Looks like blunt force trauma to the head." Melinda then shifted and picked up Rachael lifeless arm. "See the bruising on her arm. It's from a stick or log of some sort and she has lots of other bruises from what looks like rocks or big stones. And from what I can see, I'd say the perp used this to rape her." Melinda pointed to a bloody stick that had been placed in an evidence bag.

"Son of a bitch did it again." Olivia looked up to her partner.

The SVU squad room at the One-Six was a buzz with life. Elliot and Olivia walked in the see Munch and Fin updating the murder board. Adding the newest victim to the board.

Within the last couple months, there had been attacks on law students at Fordham: all women and all brunette.

"This guy is good." George Huang said, while still staring intensely at the board. "He raped and murdered six women and hasn't slipped up."

"He has to know, by now, that we're looking for him." Olivia said, turning on her computer.

"You'd think he'd mess up by now. Get stressed out. Make a mistake, but nothing. The only thing we have is his M.O" Elliot turned from the murder board to look at his partner.

"Yah that he likes the beat women with rocks and sticks and rape them with those sticks as well. It's just so…" Olivia looked up at Huang. "Psychotic?"

"What's the best route to get this guy, Huang?" Cragen asked looking at the board and how little they had on the guy. At this point, the team would do anything to get him.

"I think, and this is just a suggestion, you should send someone undercover. Attract him, then catch him in the act."

"And by someone, you mean Liv?" Elliot looked at Huang, his protectiveness towards Olivia showing.

"She does fit with his M.O, Elliot." Fin looked up from the file he was reading. "I mean, come on, Liv's smart, sexy, bad ass…shall I keep going?" Fin let out a small chuckle and winked at Olivia, who just smiled.

"She may be all those things, but I'm not gonna let her put herself in danger like that." Elliot said.

Although he'd never admit it out loud, but Elliot had fallen, hard, for his partner. He wasn't sure when or how it happened but it did. The only problem was that he was still with Kathy. Something that he planned on changing soon. He just needed to know if Olivia felt the same way about him as he did for her.

"Hey!" Cragen called, making the room fall silent. "This is our best chance right now, to catch this bastard. But, it's up to you, Olivia."

"I'll do it." She said without hesitation.

"Liv!" Elliot stood up, walking towards his partner. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "I'll be fine." She placed her hand on his arm, reassuring him. "Don't worry about me so much." Olivia smiled up at him, trying to hid her affection for him.

It was true, Olivia Benson had fallen for her partner Elliot Stabler. If it was up to her, they'd be together. But it wasn't he had his bitch of a girlfriend, Kathy. So there was no room for Olivia romantically in Elliot's life. So she was just his friend and partner.

"Alright, Olivia. Go home, pack up some clothes and things. Tomorrow, you start law school." Cragen walked back into his office to make the necessary phone calls.

**Apartment of Olivia Benson**

**203 W. 89****th**** Street**

**Saturday, October 29****th**

Olivia walked around her apartment, packing the necessary items she'd need. As she walked passed her kitchen, she heard the buzzer.

"Who is it?" Olivia had a feeling she knew who it was. Who else would be at her apartment at 2:30 am.

"Elliot." He said through the static. Olivia couldn't help but smile, she was right. "Wanna buzz me in, it's freezing out here."

"Yup." She hit the button and unlocked her front door, as she always did for him.

Olivia walked back to her bedroom to finish packing her clothes. Not realizing he was already in her apartment she continued to dance around her bedroom and sing a long to the song.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want you body now_

_Would you hold it against_

Elliot couldn't help but laugh, she was just so darn cute. He leaned against her bedroom door frame, figuring she'd turn around and see him eventually. Besides this way he got to stare at her ass and not get called out on it.

Olivia laughed at herself. Quickly realizing Elliot would be at her door by now, she turned around. Only to realize he was right there. "ELLIOT!" She quickly ran over to her stereo to turn to music down. "You scared the crap outta me. How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a couple seconds." He walked into her room. "You're a pretty good dancer, Benson."

"Shut up." She gave him that look, the one that says 'You're a cocky asshole but I'm totally flirting with you right now'.

Elliot walked over and sat on her bed, next to her suitcases. "So you 're really gonna do this?" He picked up one of her shirts.

"Yes." Olivia took her shirt out of his hand and refolded it before placing it back into the suitcase. "Shouldn't you be home with Kathy?"

"Yah."

"And you aren't because?" She turned from her mirror.

"We had a fight this morning." He said with a tone that made it seem like he didn't care. That he didn't regret fighting with the blonde.

"About?" Olivia moved the suitcase and sat next to him.

"She wants to know why I won't propose to her. And I guess saying 'because I'm not ready to' isn't a good enough answer." Elliot looked at Olivia.

"And why aren't you?" Olivia scooted a little closer to him. Maybe it was the lighting or the music, but for some reason the two detectives were sitting closer than normal partners would and should.

"Because, well, I love her, but I don't think I'm in love with her." Elliot practically whispered, as his face came especially close to Olivia's.

"And why is that?" At this moment, Olivia really didn't care. All she wanted to do was grab him and kiss him so hard he'd forget his own name.

"Because…." Elliot didn't finish the sentence, he leaned in closing the gap between he and Olivia. Kissing her fully on the lips.

She was lost in the moment, common sense and moral ambiguity going out the window. It was only after they fell back on the bed that she realized what was happening.

"Elliot." She broke the kiss, regretting it after. "We can't do this." She stood up, fixing her shirt.

"Why not?"

"Because, you're with Kathy and your not thinking clearly. You two had a fight and your just upset." Olivia was kicking herself. The man of her dreams just kissed the crap outta her and she was stopping things. It was her damn walls and insecurities that were the real problem here, not him or Kathy.

"Liv." He got up, walking towards her. Elliot took her hands into his. "I'm thinking perfectly clear. You wanna know the real reason why I didn't go home? Why I came here?" He paused. "Because I-" he was interrupted by his cell phone. "Hold on."

Olivia moved out of his arms to finish packing, trying to do anything but think about what he was about to say.

"Stabler?" Elliot looked at her before walking out of the room.

Olivia sat on her bed, she touched her lips. Still in shock that they had kissed. She quickly stood up when he entered the room.

"It was Kathy." He looked sad.

"I figured." Olivia sad quietly. "You should go home, Elliot. Talk to Kathy." She passed by him and started walking towards the front door.

"Yah." He followed her. Elliot didn't want to leave but he knew better than to argue with Olivia. "See you tomorrow." He smiled at her before turning and walking down the hallway.

Olivia closed the her apartment door. She turned around, leaning her back against it. She sighed loudly before walking back to her bedroom to finish backing. She started Law School in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>An: So that's chapter 1 :) I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review and favorite and all that other lovely things lol Also, the songs used are "Sticks and Stones" by the Pierces and "Hold It Against Me" by Britney Spears. Okay, thats all for right now :) See you soon -Sara_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stick and Stones **_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Apartment of Elliot and Kathy**

**3:30 am**

**Sunday, October 30****th**

* * *

><p>Elliot sat in his car, the parking garage was dark with the exception of the flickering light. He took a deep breath before walking towards the elevator. Elliot was not ready to deal with Kathy. He wasn't ready to tell her that he was in love with his partner of almost 4 years. He was not ready to tell you that he kissed her and wanted to keep kissing her. No Elliot Stabler was not ready to deal with the blonde, but as he opened the door to their apartment he came face to face with everything he didn't want to deal with.<p>

"Where were you?" Kathy asked, seeing him closing the door. "I was worried." She got up from the kitchen stool and walked over to him.

"I was working." Elliot sad flatly as he hung his coat of the stool she was just sitting at. He walked towards their bedroom. "I thought you were mad?" He asked, taking off his shoes and shirt.

"I am. But that doesn't mean I don't worry about you." She said, sitting on her side of the bed. "What's wrong with us? We never fought like this." Kathy waited for him to answer her or give some kind of sign that he was listening. But when he didn't, she decided to dive right into the real problem. "It all started when you and Olivia got closer."

"Don't pin this on her." Elliot turned from the dresser. "She has nothing to do with you and me."

"Like hell she doesn't." Kathy began to raise her voice. "Ever since you and her went undercover two years ago, you and I haven't been the same. I know there's something going on between you two."

"God Dammit, Kathy. She's my partner!" Elliot couldn't look at her. All he could think about was the kiss he just shared with his brunette partner.

"Why can't you just admit that you're fooling around with her. Do you think I'm stupid or something."

"I'm not sleeping with her! It's against policy." Elliot walked towards the kitchen. He needed a drink.

"That's your answer, 'It's against policy.' So you're saying that if it wasn't you'd be sleeping with her?"

"I.." He paused, Elliot was stuck in a corner. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell her the truth either. He thought for a moment, thinking about his kiss with Olivia. He thought about how he felt something so strong when his lips touched hers. He thought about how at that moment he knew Olivia felt the same way he did. "You're right."

"What?"

"Kathy, you deserve the truth." Elliot finally looked her in the eyes.

"So you are sleeping with her?" Kathy folded her arms across her chest.

"No. But…We kissed. And….Look Kathy, I care about you. But…after our argument this morning I started thinking about us. I realized the reason why I haven't proposed to you isn't because I'm not ready to…it's because I-"

"You love her, don't you?" Kathy sat on the couch, she surprising wasn't as hurt as she thought she'd feel. "Honestly…" The blonde led out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny. I pretty much told you I'm in love with someone else."

"I know and...I'm not mad. I thought I would be but, I think somewhere we both just fell out of love. This morning after you let, I got to thinking too." She got up and walked over to him. "I love you, we've been friends for years and….I think I'm just afraid of being single again. I think that I just, I always saw myself as married and with kids by now. And that's not the case, I think we just aren't what the other person needs. I need a guy who works nine to five and wants to get married and have kids."

"I want kids, you know. And marriage."

"I know you do. But you need someone who doesn't get mad when you work late or are never around. You need someone who calms you down and…you need someone like Olivia." Kathy looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Elliot pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be. We both knew this was coming." She looked up and smiled. "I'll be okay." Kathy said, a tear falling down her cheek.

All Elliot could do was smiled at her. They stood there for a while, just holding each other.

**X**

**Special Victims Unit Squad Room**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**Sunday, October 30****th**

**X**

Olivia walked into the squad room, awaiting the arrival of Cragen and the rest of the team. She sat at her desk, staring at the empty chair across from her. Olivia had to be honest with herself, she was upset about the events of the night. Not that she and her partner kissed, but that she let him leave. That she let him go home and most likely make amends with his girlfriend. As Olivia was going to call him, Elliot and the rest of the team entered the room.

"Hey, Baby girl." Fin smiled at her. "Since when do you ever get here before us?"

"I couldn't really sleep and I figured instead of being bored at home, I'd come in a little early." She smiled at him, then looked at Elliot. "How did last night go?"

"I, uh, I need to tell you something. Can we go talk somewhere." Elliot looked at her, fully prepared to tell Olivia everything that had happened that night and that he didn't care about the rules. He wanted, needed to be with her.

Before Olivia could answer, Cragen and Huang came in.

"Liv, we got your new identity and everything else you need." Cragen said as he placed a file on her desk.

"Okay," She gave Elliot an apologetic smile before turning to Huang. "Alright, give it to me."

"Your name is Natalie Harris, you're a first year law student. The reason you're starting the year late is because you were in the hospital after contacting pneumonia. You're asthmatic, which is why you were admitted to the hospital. You're also in a fight with your boyfriend and are on a break. This way, the perp feels like you're weak and easy prey. Not that you're not." Huang smiled at her.

"I know." Olivia said with a smile. "Okay, so when do I move in?"

"Now." Cragen said. "Elliot, Fin, and John will come with go with you. Help you move in. I've set it up so that you have your own room."

"If anyone asks, Elliot is your boyfriend and Fin and John are friends, that you feel very close too. Like brothers." Huang said.

"So," Munch spoke up. "Pretty much the same relationship we have now. Except for the fact that Elliot isn't her boyfriend."

"Pretty much." Olivia laughed. "Come on, boys. I have a dorm room to decorate, for the second time in my life." Olivia smiled as she the boys exited the squad room.

**X**

**Fordham Law School**

**McMahon Hall**

**Room 188**

**X**

The four SVU detectives walked into dorm room, white walls and open windows leaving a less than homey feeling.

"Just put my suitcase on the bed." Olivia turned to Elliot, who was carrying in the largest suitcase. "So, this is home for god knows how long." Olivia looked around. "This better go by fast." She let out a small chuckle.

"Where do you want this box, Liv?" Fin said walking in. Seeing the look on her face her quickly corrected himself. "I mean Natalie."

"Just put it on the desk." She smiled, opening the suitcase on the bed and taking out the clothes.

"For the record," Elliot whispered from behind her, "You don't look like a Natalie." He moved next to her and gave his signature Stabler grim.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "So, I think I'm pretty much set, you guys don't have to stay. I'm a big girl."

"I'd rather stay, make sure you're okay." Elliot looked at her again, he had on the same look he had the night before.

"I agree with him." Munch said from his position, in the doorway. "I have an idea, why don't Fin and I scope out the place and Elliot can stay here, incase someone comes by."

"Yah, that's fine." Olivia rolled her eyes again, knowing that she wasn't going to win that battle. She smiled at the two detectives left the room. "So…"

"So.' Elliot smiled at her again, leaning against the door frame. "You know this is kinda of like déjà vu. Expect it was at your apartment and you were packing not unpacking."

"Yes, well." She tuned to look at him. "There's a lot of things about right now that are very different from last night." Olivia looked away.

"Hey," Elliot walked over to her. "Can we talk about that."

"There's nothing to talk about." Olivia picked up a pile of t-shirts and walked over to the dresser. "We were both, just…"

Elliot walked over to her, he placed his arms around her stomach and pulled her close to him. "Olivia, we weren't anything. We were ourselves. Look, I talked to Kathy last night and we got to talking."

"Please don't say I'm the reason you guys broke up." Olivia tried to walk away, but he pulled her back to him, this time turning her around so he could see her face.

"I'd be lying if I said you aren't." He waited a moment. "But, Liv. It was going to end eventually and….you're not a rebound you know. You're not just some girl. You're the girl."

"How can you say that" Olivia finally freed herself from his embrace and walked to the other side of the room. "We've never been on a date, or…" she couldn't say kiss because she had kissed him. "Elliot, how can I be the girl. How can you say that with such confidence when all we've ever been are partners."

Before Elliot could answer there was a knock on the door. Seeing as how the door was open, the young man walked shyly into the room.

"Are you Natalie Harris?" The boy asked. He was tall, about Elliot's height. He was muscular, but also kind of fat. He was also a brunette and his hair was falling in his face. The only thing Olivia thought was 'This kid needs a haircut.

"Yah. Hi." Olivia put on her best smile, playing the role of aspiring lawyer. "And you are?"

"Oscar. I saw you walking in, thought I'd say hi." he smiled at her.

"Oh, well. That's very nice of you." Olivia looked over at Elliot. Being an SVU detective, her creep meter was finely tuned and this guy was off the charts.

"Hi, I'm Elliot." he walked over putting his arm protectively around Olivia's waist.

"Hi." Oscar gave a quick smile, then turned his attention back to Olivia. "So, Natalie, there's a party tonight, upstairs. You should come, meet everyone."

"I'll think about it." Olivia smiled at him again. "It was nice to meet you, Oscar." Olivia walked towards the door, almost pushing Oscar out and closing the door behind him. Olivia turned to look at Elliot. "Please tell me your creep radar was going off too."

"It was. I didn't like the way he as looking at you. But I do think you should go to that party tonight, scope out anything other potential suspects."

"Yah. But something tells me, Oscar's our guy." Olivia sighed, leaning against the closed door.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that's chapter two. :D Hm this Oscar character is giving Liv the creeps, that's never a good sign. And I wonder is Elliot will ever got the chance to tell Liv that Kathy's gone and that he loves her. Well you'll just have to stick around and find out. ;) don't forget to review! See you soon ~ Sara_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sticks and Stones**_

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Fordham Law School**

**McMahon Hall**

**Room of Olivia Benson**

**1:32 pm**

**X**

It had been about 3 hours since the boys left. Olivia had finally finished putting things away and setting up. She took one more look around before grabbing her phone and room key. Olivia walked down the hall, looking for anyone or anything suspicious. Not finding anything, Olivia decided to look around the rest of the campus.

After a few minutes of walking, Olivia made it to the library. She walked up the steps to the doors, smiling at the other students she passed. As Olivia opened the door, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out, seeing she had a new text message.

_Hey, how's it going?_

It was from Elliot. Olivia smiled as she began to type a response.

_Good. Heading to the lib. I'll let u no if see anything._

Olivia locked her phone and placed it back in her pocket. She walked down the aisles, looking at the amount of books and students studying. Not paying attention to where she was walking. Olivia bumped into a young women.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you!" Olivia bent down to pick up the books the girl dropped.

"It's okay. You're new here aren't you? I can tell by the way you're walking around. I did the same thing." The blonde smiled. "I'm Chelsea, by the way."

"I'm Natalie."

"Well it was nice to meet you." Chelsea began to walk away. "Hey, do you wanna grab some lunch. I need a study break and you look it you need someone to talk to."

"That obvious?" Olivia laughed.

"Come on." Chelsea nodded towards the door and the two made their way to the cafeteria.

So, why are you starting the semester so late? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's okay. I, um, got really sick. So, late start for me." Olivia smiled, grabbing her water bottle.

"Oh, I hope it was nothing serious."

"No, I'm just asthmatic so any chest cold has the potential to land me in the hospital."

"That makes sense."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you met Oscar?"

"Oh, him. He came to your room didn't he?"

"Yah, it was kinda creepy."

"He's never given me any trouble. But for the past couple days he's been after my roommate, Hanna."

"Why not you? Not that you want his attention." Olivia laughed.

"I always say it's cause I'm blonde. To much to handle." Chelsea giggled.

"So he only talks to brunettes?"

"Yah, I guess. That's weird right? Sometimes I think he might be the guy who's attacking those girls. The one time I thank god for making me a blonde."

"That party tonight…"

"You should come. I'm sure Oscar was the one who told you or invited you, but either way you should definitely come. I'll be there." Chelsea smiled.

Olivia just smiled back, grabbing her phone to text Elliot.

**X**

**Special Victim's Unit **

**Squad Room**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**3:02 pm**

**X**

"Just got a text from Liv" Elliot said rolling his chair over to Fin's desk. "She says that guy Oscar, from this morning, is known for being a little creepy."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean he's our guy." Munch said. "I get called creepy sometimes and I'm not a rapist."

"So you say." Fin laughed then turned his attention back to Elliot. "Did she say anything else?"

"No, but, why don't we call and see if she's found anything else." Elliot rolled back to his desk.

"You just wanna hear her voice." Fin teased.

Elliot didn't answer, he just rolled his eyes and continued to dial Liv's number. When she answered, he tried to hide his smile. "Hey, get anything else…really….that's….I know…okay, will do. Be careful…yah, yah…humor me okay?…alright, bye Liv." Elliot hung up the phone and began to type. "Liv said her friend Chelsea's roommate has been having issues with Oscar. Liv talked to her and she said over the past couple days, he's asked her out at least four times and seems to be stalking her."

"Not to discredit Liv's creep-meter, but that could just be a love-struck guy." Munch said.

"Chelsea's roommate is a brunette and new our last vic. Just like before."

"Okay, well…did she find out his last name?"

"Yup." Elliot got up and walked over to the printer, grabbing the picture. "Oscar Piscolli." Elliot taped the picture to the board. "Arrested at age 15 for assault but the charges were dismissed when their wasn't enough evidence to convict."

"I'll call Liv and fill her in." The men nodded and Fin began to dial the number.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, so I know it's a short chapter but I really didn't want to add to much. Just add to Oscar. Well, don't forget to review and let me know what you like, don't like, and want to see for future chapters :D See you soon ~ Sara_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sticks and Stones**_

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Lucky's Costume Shop**

**Monday, October 31****st**

**12:47 pm**

**X**

Olivia and Chelsea walked about the store. Chelsea already had her costume and decided Olivia needed something sexy, thus she practically dragged Olivia to the store.

"Hey, Natalie, how about this one?" Chelsea pocked her head out of an aisle, holding up a sexy nurse costume.

"No, I was that last year." Olivia smiled. It wasn't a lie, she really was a nurse the year before. Thanks to a losing bet with ADA Casey Novak.

"Wait, I got it." Chelsea walked over to a rack, "How about this one?"

"How about something less revealing." Olivia laughed picking up a Dorothy costume then putting it back.

"Girl, you've got kick ass body. You gotta show it off! Ok how about this one!" Chelsea was holding up the infamous sexy cop.

"You know, I kinda always wanted to be that for Halloween." Olivia tilted her head, thinking.

"Come on, you'll look hot!"

"Okay, fine." Olivia laughed and the two made their way to the register. Soon the two were walking towards a little bistro for some lunch.

"Olivia?"

"Oh, no." Olivia said under her breath "Come on." She said pulling Chelsea into the nearest store.

"Olivia?"

"Who's Olivia?" Chelsea looked confused. She looked at Liv then at the blonde who happened to walk into the store.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" Kathy smiled.

Olivia was nervous, she didn't know what to do. Either blow her cover or pretend not to know Kathy and maybe cause Kathy to have even more suspicions of a non existent affair.

"I've been good. Busy but good. You know I'd love to chat, but I've really have to get going."

"Okay, if you see Elliot be sure to say hi for me." The blonde smiled and continued on her way.

Olivia waved goodbye, consequently confused at her last statement. But throwing it aside as nothing. Figuring Elliot was just staying in the cribs, again.

"Who was she?"

"I don't know, must have me confused with someone else."

"Makes sense." Chelsea smiled then began to walk out.

Olivia sighed with relief then quickly followed her friend into the restaurant.

**X**

**Fordham Law School**

**McMahon Hall**

**11:57 pm**

**Monday, October 31****st**

**X**

The party was in full swing. Students dancing, drinking, and having a good time. Olivia was sitting on a couch talking to some people who also had some run in with Oscar. By 12:30 most people where drunk and dispersing. By now, people where starting to notice the disappearance of others.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hanna?" Chelsea asked from the food table.

"I saw her talking to Oscar a little earlier. She seemed kind of mad."

"I'm gonna go look for her." Chelsea placed her drink down and headed for the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Olivia got up off the couch, having an uneasy feeling.

The two walked out of the of the building and began walking the path. Olivia, being a cop, was hyper sensitive, noticing things Chelsea didn't.

"Chelsea, go inside and call 911." Olivia called from a gathering of trees, the same on that was the crime from the previous attacks.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Olivia yelled, wanting to spare Chelsea from seeing the scene for herself.

"Ok." she got the hint and ran into the building.

Olivia grabbed her cell phone from the pocket of her costume.

"We're on our way."

"That quickly?"

"Fin and I may have been watching campus from the car."

"Elliot."

"What? We're worried about you."

"That's sweet of you two, but I'm a-"

The line cut.

"Liv? Olivia!"

Elliot and fin exchanged worried glances and ran towards the other end of campus. That's when they heard the scream. They both knew who it was.

"OLIVIA!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Dun Dun DUUUNNNN lol I know this is really short but, i really wanted to get to next chapter. I know i;m leaving you on a cliffhanger so i'm giving you something, a hint if you will lol Next Chapter there is going to be a beautiful EO scene :D Hope that makes you feel a little better lol See you soon ~ Sara_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sticks And Stones**_

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>Her head suddenly hurt like hell and she was on the ground. She opened her eyes slowing, that's when she realized everything. Her phone, was in his hands, so was stick. A very thick stick. And she was lying next to Hanna's cold lifeless body.<p>

"oh god." she thought, wishing she could speak but the duck tape over her mouth was preventing her from speaking.

"I'm glad you're finally coming too." He throw a stone at her leg, the pain was unbearable but she kept her cry's quiet…out of fear.

"You're so pretty." Oscar bent down. "Just like Hanna and Rachael, Monica, Sophia. They just like you are o pretty. My favorite part is your brown hair." He caressed her face, that's when she realized her hands were taped together. "Now, let's have some fun shall we." Oscar grazed his thumb over her bottom lip as he used his other hand to grab the stick lying next to Hanna. Olivia did the only thing she could to defend herself, she head butted him. "AAHH You bitch!" Oscar grabbed the stick and hit her in the arm, then the shoulder, then her head.

"Drop it!" an officer yelled from behind Oscar. "Drop the stick and get up!"

Olivia couldn't see who it was, her vision was still blurry. But she knew it wasn't Elliot, she knew his voice.

"We were just having some fun, I swear. Just a little S&M, you know?" Oscar stood up slowly, grabbing Olivia and pulling her up with him. "She was my date to the party."

"Back away from her now" The officer held out his gun, making sure Oscar could see it.

Granted Olivia wanted to get away from Oscar, she really didn't want him to move. She needed him for leverage, she couldn't stand and could barely make out the officer in front of them, but she could see more coming up behind him.

"Don't shoot me." Oscar finally dropped the stick but not Olivia. "I told you she's my date. Ain't that right pretty girl?"

"Let her go before I shoot! And don't think I won't." Elliot yelled. He and Fin stepping forward.

"Calm down." Oscar finally let Olivia go and she fell to the ground. "It was just a little S&M, I swear. She liked it, didn't you pretty girl?"

The officers cuffed Oscar and Elliot ran over to Olivia.

"Liv." Elliot knelt down, pulling her up slowly. He pulled the tape off her mouth, then cradled her close to his chest. He moved her hair out of her face and check the cut on her forehead.

"el."

"Shh, It's okay baby. It's over." He kissed her forehead quickly before the EMTs came over.

"Detective, we need to get her to the ambulance." The EMTs placed Olivia onto the stretcher. "You can ride with us."

Elliot looked at Fin, "Go. I'll call Capt." Fin called giving a weak smile.

Elliot nodded quickly then got into the back of the ambulance.

**X**

**Mercy Hospital**

**Tuesday, November 1****st**

**1:14 am**

**X**

"Detective Benson, can you hear me?" The doctors rushed through the doors of the emergency room, Elliot not far behind them.

"She said my name earlier."

"Detective Stabler, please, let us do your jobs."

"Doctor! She's hyperventilating and loosing blood." The nurse called from behind the curtain.

"Please, Elliot." Doctor Anderson gave a reassuring smile.

"She's my partner…my best friend."

"I know, we've got this. Nurse, can you escort Detective Stabler to the waiting room."

"Of course, come on."

Within twenty minutes of Olivia's arrival, the entire SVU team was in the waiting room.

"Family of Olivia Benson?"

"That's us!" Cragen and Elliot said together.

"She's going to be fine."

"Thank God." Elliot let out a sigh of relief.

"She wasn't raped or sexually assaulted. But she does have a concussion, her left tibia and fibula are severely bruised but not broken luckily. Her arms have some pretty deep cuts that required some stitches. I want to keep her overnight, just to keep an eye on her."

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Anderson." Cragen shook hands with the doctor, then walked over to update Munch and Fin.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, come on."

**X**

**Mercy Hospital**

**Room of Olivia Benson**

**1:37 am**

**X**

Olivia lied in the bed, staring out the window. She didn't turn away until she heard a knocking at her door.

"Hey." Elliot smiled, walking and pulling a chair to her bedside.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Liv."

"I'm okay, a little shaken but I'll be fine. You don't need to stay you know. Go home."

"No." He smiled at her.

"Kathy is probably wondering where you are. Oh speaking of Kathy, I ran into her yesterday, I had to pretend that I didn't know her. I'm going to apologize now cause Im pretty sure it's gonna cause some kind of drama for you. So-"

"Liv, relax will you."

"Sorry, today has just been a day from hell."

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner."

"El, it's not your fault. I'm just really glad you and Fin where in the area." She smiled at him, finally feeling safe.

"Can I tell you something, and you have to promise not to freak out and go all crazy analytical Benson on me."

"Okay?"

"Remember when you came into work, before we went to Fordham and I told you I had something really important to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Kathy and I broke up."

"El, I.."

"Shut up I'm not done."

"Sorry."

"It was a mutual decision. We weren't what the other needed. And, I'm actually glad that it's over. I think we were both just staying in the relationship because it was comfortable. Something we were just used too. And…after we kissed, no before we kissed. A long time before actually, I realized that…I love you, Olivia. I am in love with you."

Olivia stared at him for a moment, afraid to say something. Afriad that this was all a fabric of pain medication and the dream world.

"This is real right? Like I'm awake right now? And not on pain meds?"

"Yes."

"Thank God…I love you too, El. God, this is…this makes today so much better." She let out a small giggle.

Elliot grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "This is gonna change things, you know."

"I know, but, can we talk about it tomorrow or later or something. I really just want to sleep."

"Sure, I'll let you rest. I'll come back later."

"Don't go." She pulled him back. "Lay with me for awhile?"

He smiled at her, taking off his jacket and placing on the chair. She scooted over, giving him more room on the bed. Elliot climbed in and pulled her close to him, making sure she was comfortable and not hurting her. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Finally feeling safe.

**X**

**Special Victim's Unit**

**Interrogation Room**

**Tuesday, November 1****st**

**2:37 am**

**X**

Oscar looked around the room, it was cold and scary looking.

"We asked you a question, Oscar." Munch spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"We asked him you wanted a lawyer. Because we've got your DNA, we've got a living witness who's also a cop, and several other witnesses to your attack on Detective Benson." Fin stood up, towing over Oscar.

"I already told you guys, it was just S&M. She loved it."

"What about the others, did they like it too?" Munch spoke again.

"Of course they did."

"Why not just do it yourself? Why use a stick?"

"I don't know. It's fun."

"It's fun. Huh? Well we've got plenty to make sure you go away for your crimes this time around. So have a nice like at Rikers, Mr. Piscolli."

**X**

**Mercy Hospital**

**Room of Olivia Benson**

**Tuesday, November 1****st**

**12:13 pm**

**X**

"I don't want to testify." Olivia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Olivia, you have too. You're the only living victim." ADA Casey Novak spoke from her chair.

"Don't use that word."

"Liv, you can do this." Elliot walked over from his spot by they door. "You're not a victim, you're a survivor. You survive. You just need to get up there and tell the jury about what happened that he'll go away for the rest of his life." Elliot grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Casey raised an eyebrow but blew it off.

"Besides, Casey will be there and so will the rest of us."

"Fine." Olivia gave up, she wasn't going to win this one and she knew it.

"Ms. Benson." Dr. Anderson, walked into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay, I was about to leave anyway." Casey got up, fixing her skirt. "I'll call you later." She smiled then left the room.

"Well, you made it through the night and your head CT looks good. So, looks like you're free to go. But, I'd rather you either stay with someone or have someone stay with you."

"I'll stay with her." Elliot squeezed Liv's hand again., though the still hadn't talked them becoming romantically involved.

"Alright, I'll right up the discharge papers. Just make sure you take it easy for awhile."

"Will do." Olivia smiled. Wishing she could take it easy, but she had the trail coming up and that was anything but easy.

* * *

><p><em>AN: WHOA! Two chapters in one day, who knew i could do that! lol Well next chapter will have lots of drama..we've got the trial and some other stuff i've got planned :D I know I'm evil. lol But there will be some EO next chapter, they're gonna talk about the romantic them. Also, I have a sequel in the works. I'm thinking I wanna make this a series you know, like my own version of SVU lol Cause i like writing them and i love the little world I've got going on soo yah lol But I do wanna keep them all connected someway so I'll have to see how i do that lol. okay, see you soon :D ~ Sara O don't forget to review! Love the feedback _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sticks And Stones**_

**Chapter Six**

_A/N: Well guys, this is it, the last chapter. I know it's kinda sad, but don't worry your little heads. The sequel, "Dead", is coming very soon. Okay let's just this last chapter rolling lol Happy Reading, my friends :D_

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Apartment of Olivia Benson**

**Thursday, November 3****rd**

**3:46 am**

**X**

She'd been home from the hospital since Tuesday night. Her leg still hurt, but not as bad and the cuts on her face were slowly starting to heal. But her mind hadn't. She still saw his face when she closed her eyes. She could still smell his cologne and hear his voice. Most nights, she'd wake up in a cold sweat, her eyes red and cheeks tear stained. And tonight was no different.

Olivia sat up, running a hand through her hair. She looked over at the sleeping form next to her. Deciding to let him sleep, since she's kept him up most nights, she grabbed her robe and quietly made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the rack of clean dishes and turned on the water. After a minute of standing in the kitchen, trying to calm herself down, she walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She flicked through the channels, finally settling on HBO (which was playing Sex and The City: The Movie). She placed the remote and her glass of water down on the table. Grabbing the blanket from the arm of the chair, she curled into the couch watching to movie and trying to forget her dream.

It was the same dream every night since Halloween. She was on the ground next to Hanna, but unlike reality, no one came and saved her. And when Elliot finally made it to her, Oscar shot him. And that's when she would wake up.

Her eyes were focused on the screen in front of her, but she wasn't watching. She was thinking about how, in about five hours, she'd be in court testifying. Having to tell a jury about her attack and everything else about the case. Right now, she was still a cop, she was still on the job. But inside, deep down, she didn't feel that way. She felt like a victim and it was taking every part of her to keep her emotions down. To hide the fact that she was afraid and felt so…she couldn't explain it, but it wasn't a good feeling.

"Hey, why are you up?"

She turned to see him, walking over to sit next to her on the couch.

"Come back to bed."

"I can't."

"Liv."

"I just," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"yah." she managed to choke out. She felt a tear slip out of her eyes and fall into his shoulder.

"Hey," He pulled her back, looking at her watery brown eyes. "It's okay. It's over."

"No it's not. It'll never be over. I-I can't sleep. I see his face, hear his voice."

"We can work through it together. Baby, your not alone. You know that right? You got me and the rest of the squad."

"I know. Thank you." She managed to get a small smile out.

"Always." Elliot kissed her forehead.

The were quiet for a while. Elliot just sat with her, holding her tight trying to comfort her in anyway he could.

"Liv, I know we decided to keep this a secret." he pointed between them. "But, if you need me at all during the day just say the word, okay? I don't care about what Cragen or Tucker will do or say. You come first, especially right now."

"Elliot…"

"I'm serious, Liv."

"I know you are. Are you sure you wanna be with me? Look at me, I'm a mess."

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life." He kissed her softly, then brushed a tear off her cheek. "Come back to bed?"

"okay." Olivia smiled, the got up and followed Elliot into her bedroom.

**X**

**Trial of Oscar Piscolli**

**Thursday, November 3****rd**

**X**

"Detective Benson, you said that you had suspicions against Mr. Piscolli from the beginning." Casey Novak rose from her chair.

"Yes. I did. He came to my room about fifteen minutes after I arrived."

"And while you were at Fordham, did you have any other suspects besides Mr. Piscolli?"

"Yes, but after some more research and digging. He soon became our prime suspect."

"Now, on the night of October 31st, there was a party?"

"Yes." Olivia was getting nervous, she knew she'd have to retell her story any minute now and it was taking everything she had not to look upset. Luckily, Elliot (along with Munch, Fin, and Cragen) were in the courtroom. Olivia would keep looking at Elliot, who would just smile and nod his head slightly, telling her should was strong, that she could do this.

"Can you describe what happened that night?"

"One of the girls I meant, Chelsea, her room mate and Oscar had gone missing. She went off the look for Hanna and I went with her because I had a bad feeling. As we looked around, I found Hanna in a grove of trees. Like we found the others. I told Chelsea to go inside and call 911. I called Detective Stabler, to tell him there was another attack. That's when I got hit in the head." Olivia took a deep breath. "I came to a few minutes later. realized that my mouth had been taped shut. Along with my hands. I looked around, realized I was lying next to Hanna's body."

"Can you tell the court what happened next?"

"Oscar was standing over me, with this smug look on his face. Oscar through a stone at my leg then told me I was pretty and so were the other victims. He bent down to…take my panties off. He was holding a stick in his hand. I…head butted him, because it was the only way I could defend myself. He called me a bitch and started to hit me with the stick, the in face and arm. As he was about to….an officer arrived…right before he…" Olivia was trying to hardest to finish the sentence, but every time she tried to say 'assault' or 'rape' it felt like her throat was closing, preventing her from speaking.

Casey could see the pain on her friends face, "No further questions." Casey gave Olivia a small smile and sat down, praying the defense would go easy on her friend.

Elliot, sitting behind Casey, leaned in the whisper in her ear. "Case, she can't take much more of this."

"I know."

"Detective Benson, can you tell me what this is?" Gina Henderson said, holding up and evidence bag.

"That's my Halloween costume, the one I was wearing the night Oscar attacked me."

"Sexy Cop, don't you think it's a little provocative?"

"If you saw some of the other costumes in the room, you'd think differently." Olivia scuffed.

"Well, we didn't. But, don't you think this was sending the wrong message."

"No."

"So you're telling me you didn't wear this to attract my client?"

"Objection, your honor." Casey shot up out of her chair.

"I have a point."

"Then make it." Judge Elizabeth Donnelly gave a stern look.

"My client told the police that you two were engaged in sexual acts consensually."

"Yes, well a lot of rapist and pedophiles say it was consensual."

"Maybe it was?

"No, it wasn't."

"But isn't it true that your captain was on you and your team to find this rapist. So maybe you just told the cops that my client was the perpetrator because you wanted the investigation to be over. Maybe you told them that it was rape because you didn't want to admit that…"

Olivia was getting upset, the room started to get blurry and she couldn't hear the defense attorney. She was feeling dizzy and angry. She didn't even realize Gina was in front of her, until she accused Olivia of liking it.

"…Is it true, Detective. Did you like it, a little S&M, never hurt anyone right?"

"Do you know what it's like! To lay there, helpless! Your worst fear come to life! Do you!" Olivia was trying her hardest to hold back the tears. "Do you see my face! You think I wanted this! I can't sleep, you know that! Every time I close my eyes, I see his face. That smug look. Don't ever say I wanted it! No victim EVER wants it!" Olivia fell back in the chair, no longer able to keep the tears down.

"I.." Gina was stunned, she didn't expect the reaction she got. "No further questions you honor."

Donnelly could see Olivia's pain, the entire court room could. "I'm calling a recess. Court will reconvene tomorrow morning. Detective Benson, you're free to go."

Olivia gave a small smile, wiped her eyes and headed for the door. Walking quickly passed her collogues who were calling her name. She need to get out, she practically ran to the staircase by the elevators. She opened the door and put her hand on the wall. Breathing heavily and trying not to cry. She put her back to the wall and slide down to the floor.

"I'll go get her." Elliot smiled at the others and walked to the stairs, knowing that's where she'd get the most privacy. He opened the door, seeing her on the floor, crying. "Liv?" walked over to her and sat down. He pulled her close to him, "shh, baby, it's okay."

She placed her head on his shoulder and began to cry harder. All the emotion she's been hiding for days came spilling out.

**X**

**Office of ADA Casey Novak**

**Thursday, November 3****rd**

**4:15 pm**

**X**

Casey sat on her couch, going over her notes from the day. She felt terrible, having forced Olivia to testify. There was a knock on her door and she looked up to see Gina Henderson.

"What do you want?"

"To make a deal."

"Where's your client."

"Rikers." She sighed. "I didn't mean to…I had no idea."

"You were doing you job. I'll go talk to my boss then we can head to Rikers."

**X**

**Special Victim's Unit**

**Squad Room**

**Wednesday, November 3****rd**

**7:12 pm**

**X**

"Hey, Casey. What are you doing here?" Munch smiled from his desk, where he Elliot and Fin were tossing a ball back and forth.

"Came by to tell you all. Oscar made a deal, 15 for each murder and another 10 for his attack on Olivia. He's not getting out for a long time." Casey smiled, looking at the three men. "Where's Olivia?"

"She's in with Cragen. She had a rough day," Elliot gave a somber smile, and they all looked into Cragen's office.

"Are you sure about this Olivia?" Don Cragen looked at Olivia. "No one expects you to come back right away, but.."

"I know that. I just….I need some time off. I can't…I need to get over this. I can't help the victims if I am one."

"I understand." he smiled sweetly at her. Olivia was like a daughter to him, he felt terrible for what he initially but her through. "You have about a months worth of paid vacation saved up. Take it."

"Thanks Captain." Olivia went to take her gun and badge off her belt, but was stopped.

"You Don't need to leave them here." he paused. "You're not going to eat your gun are you?"

"No. I just…are you sure?"

"Yes, you're not suspended just on vacation. Go home, Liv. I'll see you in a month."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled and left the room.

"Hey Baby-girl. Just heard the good news from Casey." Fin said as he and the others walked towards her. "Where are you going?"

"Liv, you okay?" Elliot looked at her concerned. "I'm going home. See you all in a month." She gave them all a smile, grabbing her purse and jacket. She left without another word.

"What?" The three men and Casey looked at each other, confused. Then practically ran into Cragen's office.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, I'm evil! Well that is the end of this little adventure. But if you want another one the sequel to this "Dead" will start very very soon! I already have some scenes written, some very cute EO scenes too. lol I'm rambling and I apologize. I just really love the little world I created and can't wait to do it again lol So nice not having to worry about kids or kathy or other stuff lol. OKay...now i'm really rambling. It's 1:30 am, what do you want from me lol. Okay, don't forget "Dead" coming soon :D TTYL my friends :D ~Sara_


End file.
